1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flush sprinkler, whose sprinkler unit for discharging water is transferred between a working position and a non-use position, preferably by raising and lowering, so that it remains at the same location, in a garden or the like, without it having to be dismantled when not in use. Such flush sprinklers are generally anchored with a lower end region in the soil or ground, are connected below the soil surface to a completely concealed water main, and at least in the working position, project upwards above the ground, e.g. by means of a nozzle head.
It is advantageous for such watering, irrigating or sprinkling means to be adjustable or settable with respect to at least one working characteristic, so that it is possible to adjust the size of the watered area, its position, the watering intensity, etc.
2. Prior Art
DE-OS 20 36 462 e.g. discloses a watering means in which the water supply can be varied with a handle located on the component flush-mounted in the ground, namely, a shaft receiving the watering unit in a raisable and lowerable manner. The handle turns the entire shaft, which is naturally hindered, as a function of the soil characteristics, by a varying sliding friction with respect to the soil. Such movement also easily leads to dirtying. By merely increasing or decreasing the water supply it is only possible to vary the working characteristic to a very limited extent.
Much the same applies with regards to the watering means disclosed in German Patent 24 62 474. The spray pattern is substantially uncontrollably modified because on turning the nozzle head, individual spray nozzles are successively controlled by a stationary disk cam. Thus, although the nozzle head performs complete turns, water is essentially only discharged from the spray nozzles in the same segmental area, namely those in which the nozzles are supplied with water via a control opening in the disk cam. There is no manual adjustability of said segmental area or its position with respect to a central axis.